What about my happy ending?
by chocolaterogue
Summary: What about my happy ending?" is story about hate and love. What it means to be happy and how to just be yourself.


What about my happy ending?

I always believe in happy endings. I believed that I would meet my man in shining armor, and he would break me out of my harsh glass shell that was my life. We would marry, and have a bunch of kids together.

At one part in my life I thought I found my man in shining armor embodied in Troy Bolton. But that was short lived. Troy and I were very close as any boyfriend and girlfriend could be. We were voted mostly likely to marry by our freshman class. He was special, and I felt lucky to be with him. I believe we loved each other with a passion. Troy took my virginity, and it was wonderful. It could have been a chapter in a romance novel. But that romance broke suddenly when we stared fighting.

Our last fight was the day before he left for winter break.

"_Troy stop looking at that girls' butt!!"_

"_Damn Shar, I'm not looking at her butt!!"_

"_Yes you are!"_

"_No I'm not"_

"_Yes you are!! How can I trust you on a trip if you half way cheating on me now!"_

_He mumbled something_

"_What was that?"_

"_I said you can't trust me so we should break up then."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Shar. All we do lately is fight. I think we should break up"_

_Tears threaten to leave my eyes. I said the first thing that came to mine._

"_Ok." _

That was the end of the conversation, and I walked right out of the store. He never came after me. I walked home by myself with my head held high until my head hit the pillow. Tears fell like raindrops after long draught. I felt like my whole world had just ended. In a way it had. My boyfriend had just dumped me, so that meant everyone else had. Taylor when came down to it only talked to me because she wanted Chad. I thought that Ryan would be by my side, and he was until this summer when he made friends with the Wildcats.

I'm glad I never told anyone, but Troy and my parents about the baby. No one would have helped me in the first place. No one cared about me enough. Troy hurt me so much when I told him that I did not even think about telling Taylor, Chad, and Ryan.

_It was three days after the summer show at Lava Springs. Troy was putting away is cook uniform when I approach him. I was so upset that once again he had chose Gabriella instead of that matters were thrown at the window. My emotions showed in my speech._

"_Troy, I'm pregnant."_

_Sharpay will never forget his reaction. He turned around very slowly the look of disbelieve and worry enter his dreamy blue eyes. With a brief pause, he started to speak. What came out of his mouth was a big surprise to her._

"_Is it mine? This better not be one of your sick plans to break me and Gabby up. I won't let that happen."_

_Sharpay was tired of everyone bring up Gabriella like she some fucking walked on water. She noticed that he didn't talk about the baby at all. Everything evolve around that bitch now, and Sharpay was tired and angry, she just snapped._

_Slap!!_

"_I'm tried of your shit. All you think about is your damn self and your life. What about the baby? Of course its your you are the only person I've ever been with."_

"_Shar, I unde-"_

"_Don't call me that. You have no right to." But even with that phrase, Sharpay looked hopeful that Troy was going to do the right thing and say he would stick by her and the baby. _

"_Look. We are not ready for a baby. We not even together anymore, so why put it through that drama? "_

_Sharpay's brown eyes dimmed and the hopeful look was no more. She scared to ask the question that came to mind after that statement and question. She gave a long breath to calm her nerves and spoke:_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It means that I'm not ready for a baby. I think you should get an abortion."_

"_You know I don't believe in abortion. Why are you asking me to get one?"  
_

"_I just got back together with Gabby, and I don't what to ruin the relationship. What Happens when she finds out I was going with you? And our whole life is ahead of us."_

"_That's all you have."_

_Silence came upon the room. Sharpay looks right into Troy's' eyes like she just seeing him for the first time. She says nothing turns around and starts to walk away._

"_Sharpay are getting rid of it!"He yelled from behind her._

_She froze and said first thing that came to her mind so she wouldn't ever have to see him again._

"_Sure."_

_She felt his relief as she said it._

She never did look back. Not even when her parents disown her and kick her out of the house with just clothes on her back. She never begged them, either. Sharpay had no place to go until she remembered her favorite aunt in L.A. She phoned her, and her aunt called the airport for a ticket for her. That was a year ago, now she is in college at the age of seventeen with her own apartment and twins. She also found a job at a theater.

But through all this she still felt lonely. No was there for her sure she had her aunt. But she needed a man companion. Someone to hold her at night when it was cold. Someone to give her encouragement when she down. Someone to love and comfort her. Someone to make love to her.

She would see lovers holding hand, and jealously would hit her heart. Because she doubted she would ever have that. She would pout and think, 'What about my happy ending?'

--Review and tell me what I need to work on. Sorry about changing point of views in the middle of chapter. The rest will be in third person. PLEASE! PLEASE review!!


End file.
